A Midnight Stroll
by Neminatha
Summary: We all know how much Alucard enjoys having a walk in the black of night.


Returning to Romania for a brief moment, the No Life King paced down a steep, grassy hill as his red duster coat flapped in the wind. His eyes narrowed at the scenery that set before his eyes, watching the civilization run through this small town as the street lights barely lit up the old fashioned paved roads. His mind was always set at ease when he came back to his motherland, even though he always felt as if dozens of eyes were darting in his direction as he passed by, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Alucard decided to follow his instincts, like he had always done, taking swift and definite footsteps towards a small rural tavern, where a particular scent was becoming even clearer than crystal to his vampiric senses. He opened the door gently, Having to duck down faintly due to his towering height, his gloved hands removing his signature fedora upon entering the place. His eyes glanced from side to side, noticing the bar maid at the counter, his head nodded faintly as he parted his lips to speak up. "Buna seara doamnă." He said in a quiet, discreet tone of voice, before walking towards the back of the tavern, his boots making the old wooden floorboard creak. Taking a seat in the darkest corner of that said tavern, a faint smirk graced the corner of his lips as he had set his bonfire eyes on a particular woman entering the place and leaning at the counter. His orbs focused on her delightful hip sway, quite the mesmerizing sight it was a man afterall and knew how to appreciate the physical aspect of a creature.

After a while, the damsel decided to take her leave. Slowly rising from the wooden chair and picking up his dark red hat, not placing it upon his head quite yet, as his eyes went darting to and fro between the bar maids and the customers quite hungrily. He flashed a grin, showing a couple of rows of huge, sharp shark like fangs before quickly closing his mouth as to not arouse suspicion, although as soon as he had entered the tavern, most beings in the 'assembly' wouldn't have thought about him as normal whatsoever.

Carrying on his his nocturnal stroll in the small town A few moments later, he stopped suddenly, making sure they were remaining in the shadows. What he would be witnessing would be a huge season festival, people gathered by the hundreds, the stench of poor quality alcohol and lust reeking the atmosphere, yet lit up with old fashioned street lights and lanterns. Closing his eyes for a remote second, he picked up that sweet scent that haunted his nostrils and his dearth for blood. He licked his fangs as they grazed his tongue, slicing into the muscle only but faintly so he could have a taste for things to come.

His first pick would be a young man. Allowing his sinuous tongue to slither back into his mouth, his body exploded into hundreds of bats, suffocating that same man that had unfortunately stumbled into the Count's cloud of blood sucking creatures, the sound of bones cracking and flesh ripping could be heard, even though it was muffled by the night creatures. Several seconds later, his form reshaped into his former self, his rows of fangs resembling a shark's dentition, biting cheerfully into the man's neck, as his throat filled with shreds of flesh and blood streaming into his system. Alucard had emptied the unfortunate man of his vital fluid,dropping the corpse to the floor like a mere ragdoll as his bloodshot vermilion eyes widened at the splendor before him.

The lady he had spotted in the tavern was only but a small distance from him. Remaining in the shadows for now as he admired the way her lecherous curves swayed in the black of night with an enticing dance, allowing her body to vibrate to the rythm of the small troup of musicians that came to perform for the festival.

He shook his head faintly, snapping back into reality. A bemused chuckle escaped his lips as his body dissipated into a murky mist, head and limbs of the musicians flying as he passed through the crowd of mortal tongue snaked out of his nebulous, thin mist, catching any drop and flow of blood that passed by, his form, dancing eerily around the feminine form. Multiple eyes formed into the dark mass, watching everything in its surroundings. A couple or three Hound's heads spawned randomly out of the nebulous cloud to devour tresspassing mortals, the sharp rows of jaws obliterating flesh to smithereens, and the blood spewing like an enchanted fountain.

The woman's face was blank with fear although utterly stained with the victim's crimson nectar, obviously through seeing such sheer violence before her eyes in what would have normally been a peaceful respite, where people would gather and celebrate a dawn of a new season. She let out a raging scream, soon muffled by one of Alucard's shadows. His fangs peeked out from the darkness, parting slightly to speak up. "Don't scream, love. You're next." Straight after uttering those words, the woman's body became hardly visible, Alucard's multiple arms and shadows engulfing the female into his thickening mist. Who knows what went on in there? No one would know apart from the feminine stranger and the thirsty Nosferatu.


End file.
